


cherry blossoms in the window

by gorejeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, all hail braceless jeongin, and flirty hyunjin, bathroom escapades, i love hyunin so much, we need more sopa fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorejeongin/pseuds/gorejeongin
Summary: in which grumpy jeongin and flirty hyunjin get funky in the sopa boy's bathroom





	cherry blossoms in the window

**Author's Note:**

> his gonna be mad short i just needed to get this out bc ive wanted to see a fic for this since skz debuted. this is like half canon half au bc idk,,how school in korea works, nor do i know how sopa in specific works.  
> WRITE MORE SOPA HYUNIN FICS YOU NERDS

 

The bell finally rang, the distinctive electronic sound bellowing through the school building. Jeongin was desperate for a break, between the classwork and the group work. He spent half his class time just memorizing lyrics and compositions. He couldn’t wait to graduate. 

 

Hyunjin, on the other branch, had been breezing through his years at SOPA. He has a ton of friends, he’s doing amazing in his major, and has his favorite maknae to visit during lunch. 

 

Jeongin was not in the mood. Anyone from a mile away could see the black aura emanating from his body as he tries to cram four compositions, two history lessons, and two of Stray Kids’ song lyrics into his skull in the finite time frame of his lunch break. If he stared any harder at his papers, he’d burn a hole through them. 

 

“How’s my favorite maknae doing~? Are you working hard in your classes~?” Hyunjin purrs as he waltzes into Jeongin’s classroom as if he owned the place. Which he basically did, since all the girls (and secretly, all of the guys) let him do anything he wanted. 

 

“Hyung, I love you, but please get the fuck out before I throw this desk out a window,” Jeongin seethes as he slams his book on the table, vibrating from stress.

 

“Hey, watch your mouth when talking to seniors. I’ll tell Chan-hyung that you’re swearing at adults.” The older scolds Jeongin, but not before sitting next to him with maybe a nanometer of space left, making sure that Jeongin wouldn’t be able to ignore his presence. 

 

“Go ahead and tell him. It’s not like he doesn’t know I curse out Jisung all the time. And give me some space too, you prick.” He pushes Hyunjin away from him, but the older comes back even stronger and wraps his arms around Jeongin, trapping him in a hug. 

 

The surrounding classmates start cooing and giggling, and Jeongin wasn’t having it. He shoves Hyunjin off of him and storms out of the class, steam fuming out of his ears. Hyunjin let out an exasperated sigh and followed the raging maknae out of the class. He knew that Jeongin always went to the last stall of the bathroom when he got mad, occasionally with snacks, occasionally with his earbuds and a story on his phone. Hyunjin always finds him there and knocks on the stall before dragging the younger out and giving him a smooch on the crown of his head and sending him off back to his classroom.

 

He turned the corner of the bathroom door and heard the distinctive crackle of a chip bag and saw that the last stall door was closed, so he knew that Jeongin was there in one of his fake grumpy moods. With three steps and a solid 300 knocks on the stall door, Jeongin opened the door and stared up and Hyunjin with crumbs surrounding his mouth and littering his shirt. 

 

“Aigoo, how messy can my maknae be~? You have chips all over you. You have to keep your image up, you’re an idol. You can’t be looking all messy like this.” Hyunjin coos over how unkempt Jeongin looks, and with a delicate hand, rubs away the crumbs from the corner of the younger’s lip. Jeongin flushed and let out a quiet whimper, eyes bulging out at his hyung's direction. 

 

“Wh-what the hell are you doing?! Hyung, this isn't some sappy drama. I'm not even mad, you can leave. You don't have to kiss my head or anything, so just go back to class,” Through a quiet mutter, Jeongin tried to bring the shutters down on this embarrassing interaction. But Hyunjin wasn't having any of this, and with one quick shove, he locked Jeongin and himself into the stall. 

 

“You know me, Innie. I don't give up without a fight, and I'm not leaving without compensation.” 

 

“What compensation are you talking about?” 

 

“Compensation for cheering you up all these times. You know my kisses are never free. And if I remember correctly, I've given you about ten kisses since the beginning of high school. So now I need payment for them.” Hyunjin's cheeky grin could scare away demons with how wide it was. He knew this would fluster Jeongin, but he also knew the younger was just as excited as he was. 

 

“What do you want me to do then? Buy you snacks? Do your homework? Clean your room for you?” Jeongin huffs, trying his best to cool himself off and soften the blush that keeps creeping onto his face. 

 

Hyunjin lets out a quiet chuckle, before stepping in front of the stall door, blocking Jeongin from having a possible escape route. He knew Jeongin would avoid doing his bidding for as long as he possibly could, and with the limited amount of time they had before the next class, he needed to hurry it up. 

 

“No, I don’t want anything different. All I want is what I’ve given you. A kiss.”

 

“Hyung...do I have to? I can't even reach your head. How am I supposed to kiss you there?” He was absolutely flushed at this point, giving Seungmin's debut hair a run for its money. Hyunjin let out a snort in amusement. He was about to have the time of his life. 

 

“Well, Innie...if you can't reach my head, then how about my lips. You're tall enough to reach them, aren't you?”

 

Jeongin couldn't form words. His jaw had hit the floor; he was sputtering like an old car and his heart was about to give out.

“H-h… Hyung! Are you a pervert or something?! What the hell are you trying to do?” 

“I just want to collect my payment is all, Jeongin. Why are you so upset? It's not like you're so opposed to kissing your hyungs. I know you've kissed Seungmin. You'll kiss him but not me? I'd like to think I'd be better to kiss. I have the better lips, no?” Hyunjin starts working his charm, dragging his tongue over his thick bottom lip and tasting the sweet cherry gloss he has on. Jeongin's always wanted to try it. Guess he'll finally get to. 

Jeongin doesn't reply this time. He just glances up at Hyunjin's glossy lips and upwards towards his eyes. Hyunjin doesn't need words to know that Jeongin was asking for something. With a slight lean, Hyunjin presses his lips onto Jeongin's, awarding himself with the delicate groan that fell from the younger's throat. 

They separated, Hyunjin's glossed-up lips sticking onto Jeongin's slightly dry ones, causing them to split with a loud  _ smack.  _ Jeongin was still as red as always, but now his knees were knocking and his breath was bated. Hyunjin looked down at him and let out a slight chuckle before leaning down again and engaging in a stronger kiss, enjoying the feeling of the younger’s pearly teeth for the first time. Jeongin tries his best to keep up with the tempo of the kiss, but it proves to be too overwhelming for him and he pushes away. 

“Hmm? Are you okay? Needed a breather?” Hyunjin asks while he refills his lungs with the luxurious bathroom air. 

“We-... Ther-... There are only 3 more minutes before the next class. We need to go now, hyung.” Jeongin points to the time on his watch and starts adjusting his uniform jacket, removing any evidence of what had just occurred. Hyunjin follows suit, wiping away any stray lip gloss before doing the same to his maknae. Jeongin slaps his hand away and stubbornly does it himself. Old habits die hard. 

The stall door opens and fortunately, no one else was in the bathroom, so they both bolt it out and down the hall, and split off into their respective classes. With no time left, Jeongin pushes the classroom door open and walks over to his seat, the stares of his other classmates boring into him like needles. 

Jeongin leaned over to the classmate in front of him and asked quietly, “Hey, why’s everyone staring? Did the teacher say something?”

She laughed before explaining. 

“You might want to cover up that hickey on your neck with some makeup before running into class next time.” 

Jeongin immediately opened the camera on his phone and checked himself, where he saw the fat reddish blotch on his neck, still glossy with his hyung’s saliva. When did it even happen? Perhaps his head was so foggy that he didn’t notice Hyunjin macking on his neck like a vampire. He pulls a small compact and covers up the mark on his neck as best as he can, before sighing and laying his head on his desk in embarrassment. 

“God damn it, Hwang Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin walks back to class and smiles the entire time, much to the wonder of his classmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love hyunin but i love u more <3  
> nsfw twt [@gorejeongin](https://twitter.com/gorejeongin)


End file.
